project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudbray Line/SM
Mudbray can be found on Routes 4 and 6 in the wild, as well as the Paniola Ranch and Blush Mountain, in both games. TBD Important Matchups * Hau (Paniola Town): * Gladion (Route 5): * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): * Battle Royal (Royal Park): * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): * Kiawe (Konikoni City, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): * Mallow (Konikoni City, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): * Hau (Malie City): * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): * Guzma (Malie Garden): * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): * Plumeria (Route 15): * Guzma (Shady House): * Gladion (Aether House): * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Aether Foundation employee): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Lusamine (Ultra Space): * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Hau (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): * Post-Game: Moves Mudbray's initial moveset at its earliest possible level consists solely of Ground-type moves: Mud Slap, Mud Sport, Rototiller and Bulldoze. Mud Sport is entirely disposable, and Rototiller will harm more than do good, since Grass-types are among Mudbray's enemies; both moves can be replaced easily, and so can the weak and specially-based Mud Slap. The first opportunity to get rid of one of them is at level 15, when Mudbray learns Double Kick, useful for coverage and with good typing. At level 17, the line gets Stomp; while not entirely necessary, it will usually be better than most other readily available options for a time. Bide comes around at level 22, but should never be learned, as it is very dangerous to use. High Horsepower comes at level 24 instead, and is nearly broken in the middle game, being almost as powerful and accurate as Earthquake. Right before evolving, Mudbray gets Iron Defense at level 29, a good move to have for more defensive sets. Mudsdale then gets Heavy Slam at level 34, which is actually a very useful move, because Mudsdale is so heavy that it will almost always hit with a base power of 120. If Mudbray is not in a rush to evolve, it can hold off until level 31 to learn Heavy Slam earlier. Counter, at level 42, can be strategic to use, but only with caution. A must have is Earthquake, the best Ground STAB of all time, which comes at level 47. Mega Kick at level 55 is bad, but the last move the line learns by level is much better: Superpower, at level 60, if Mudsdale ever reaches that level during the game. TMs add very little to Mudsdale's available coverage, but that is because its level up moveset is already excellent. Bulldoze can be retaught by TM, though High Horsepower will almost always outclass it, and Low Sweep is a good, slightly more powerful alternative to Double Kick before Superpower is learned. Rock Slide is also a valid option, helping Mudsdale hit Flying-types for proper damage. Recommended moveset: Recommended Teammates TBD Other Mudbray's stats Mudsdale's stats * What Nature do I want? * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Mudbray line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Ice * Resistances: Poison, Rock * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon